A story of a vampire Princess
by Bunnyloversunite
Summary: This is a story about a young vampire girl who lost her family at a young age and is forced into hiding with her seven friends. This story will have love, loss, hardships, and surprising twists. You'll have to read to find out more.
1. the nightmare

**Tara's POV**

Darkness was coming fast but they were coming faster. As soon as they reached gun range they all raised their guns, and the first hunter fired. He shot Jake! Jake was shot through the heart. I wanted to stop and cry but I had to keep running. The others had to be warned. They kept shooting at me, then suddenly I was awake.

It was the middle of the night and I was covered in a cold sweat. The window was open and a slight cool breeze was coming in. Suddenly my door was opened, and Jake came rushing in. I could tell he was worried about me. This was the third time I had the nightmare this week. He kissed me on the foreheads do told me it would be alright. Jake's room is next door to mine. He heard me scream, so he came to comfort me. He sat on a chair by my bed, until I was asleep.

The next morning I woke to the sound of voices and footsteps outside my door. I got up, opened the door and found that it was Tia and Mia coming to see if I was ok.

We all live in a mansion on campus. The people who live here are Tia, Mia, Sarah, Blake, Zach, Kaiden, Jake, and of course me Tara. Tia and Mia are twins and we're all vampires and we're all the same age, 15, 115 that is.

Anyway when they were sure I was fine, I got dressed and we headed down for breakfast. We had flapjacks made by Sarah. She's an amazing cook.


	2. Hunt gone wrong

After we ate we went into the Sherwood Forest to catch some fresh blood. We paired off I was with Jake as always we were on our way out when I spotted a wolf. I held it down while Jake broke his neck. We shared the wolf's blood, then I looked into his bright blue eyes and they seemed to pull me closer to him for a kiss. We were kissing when I had a flashback to our first kiss.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Fifteen years ago**

It was the day before our parents disappeared. We had decided to walk down to the river by my house. We were walking and just enjoying each other's company. Then we looked into each other's eyes and he pulled me in for this soft, sweet, passionate kiss.

We had all grown up on the same block. We had all been friends since preschool, and Jake and I lived next door to each other. Jake and I's parents even disappeared during the same week of the human wars. We were all only 100 years old at the time. Jake and I were lonely and scared so we gathered our friends and their parents. We asked them what we should do. The parents all agreed that we should all go to the Sherwood Forest for protection. None of us have seen our families in fifteen years.

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

After that that we saw a caribou. We started hunting it when I heard a gunshot and a scream of pain. I didn't realize it was me who was screaming. I knew I was shot because I felt this severe numbing tingling pain in my upper left leg. The light was fading fast and suddenly I was dropped into blackness.


	3. Surprises and bad news

Later I woke up in a light blue room under blankets that smelled of lavender. I then realized that I was in Jake's room. I was looking around and saw Jake sitting beside the bed holding a cup of coffee. When he saw I was awake he kissed my forehead. "How long was I out?" I asked him. He told me I had only been out for a couple hours. I could tell he was worried but he's never admit it to me. I told him I was hungry so he went and got me something to eat.

While he was gone Blake walked by and saw I was awake so he came in and asked how I was feeling. I told him I felt okay. I tried to sit up but he held me down saying I should wait and talk to Jake before I started moving around too much.

I waited until Jake came back with food and he helped me sit up. "how bad is it?" I asked him. He said it had just barely missed the bone. I was thinking about it but why didn't I hear him. I couldn't move for the rest of the day just to be safe. That night I was back in my own bed but the nightmares were back. I screamed so loud that everybody but Tia and Mia woke up because they are such heavy sleepers. Once they all assured I. Was safe they all left. Jake stayed and comforted me me until I fell asleep.

 **NEXT MORNING**

The next morning we had meat omelettes for breakfast. I was bringing in the newspaper when I saw the headline. **"VAMPIRE ASSUMED DEAD IS FOUND!"** I looked at the picture that went with the headline. It was my dad!

I showed the paper to everybody and they all got ready and we went to the school to see if he was ok. When we got to the room he was staying in, we went in and all of us hugged him even Kaiden. He told us that he would have been here sooner but the humans drove them into the Greenwood Forest and they were all separated into three groups. "They killed everybody in my group. I kept myself alive by drinking blood of small animals that ran by me. They had shot my wing, so I wasn't able to fly. I never stopped hoping I would find you again." He told all of us.

"I have some bad news for you and Jake though. Tara your mom died next to me in battle. Jake both of your parents died from serious wounds to the head." He told Jake and I. I broke down and started to cry but Jake just knelt down beside me and held me.

When I was done crying we all decided that dad was going to live in one of the guest rooms until he got better.

When we got home I went for a walk and I ended up at my favorite place in the woods. I call it the grotto. It's this clearing with a spring that runs through it and a tree with branches that make a perfect seat. I sat in the tree sobbing and thinking about all the good times we had. It was getting dark when Jake found me in tree. He's the only person who I told about my secret place. He wrapped his arms around me, kissed my forehead and told me everything was going to be okay. I could tell he he had been crying by the sound of his voice. He would never admit to it though. We walked home together. at supper we had a discussion about what we wanted to hunt tomorrow. we decided on deer.

After that we all headed up to bed. I put on my Pink flannel Pjs and put my pink heart necklace on my dresser.

That night I was so worn out from crying that I didn't even dream.


	4. Questions, Questions, And more Questions

**Tara's POV**

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up at what I thought seven AM then Zach, Blake, and Kaiden walked by and they saw I was awake. They came in to talk. I asked them what time it was. They said it was six AM. "Are you alright?" They all said in unison. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said. "We were kinda worried about you and Jake." Blake said. "After you went for a walk yesterday Jake locked himself in his room and cried for an hour." Said Kaiden. "None of us knew where you went but we assumed you were somewhere in the woods crying." Said Zach. "We were just going to talk to Jake to see if he's ok enough to go hunting." Blake said. "I'll go talk to him I know how he's feelings." I dressed quickly.

I went to Jake's room and knocked softly on the door. "Who is it?" He asked. "It's me, Tara." I replied. He told me to come in. He was pulling his hoodie over his head. I told him the others were wondering if he was ok enough to go hunting. He said he was just fine. We went downstairs together this morning we had blood shakes. Then we went out for the hunt. Jake and I caught three squirrels and a wolf. Then we were full so we started to head back to the mansion. We met up with the others at the gate to the woods.

Back at the mansion I went upstairs to wash the blood off my face and hands. Then I went to the library. It was my favorite place in the mansion. The walls had shelves built into them. the shelves were packed with books. I picked out a good book and sat in one of the high backed chairs by the fire. Then Sarah came in with Tia and Mia. Sarah had a questioning look on her face she came to talk to me while Tia and Mia went to look at books. "You've been sneaking off with Jake a lot lately and all of us want to know why." she replied. "We're not ready to let you guys know anything yet, so just let us talk it over and tell you guys when we're ready." I told her. Then I shut my book and went upstairs to my room and put the book on my dresser.

Then I went to Jake's room and told him that everybody was starting to wonder why we've been sneaking off. "We need to tell them soon. Sarah was just asking about us, and why you haven't asked me to prom. Sarah was asked by Blake, Tia was asked by Kaiden, and Mia was asked by Zach." "I was just going to come down to ask you." He said. I told him I would go with him. Then we started to wonder if we should tell the others about us. he said he wasn't sure and that he had a big announcement tell me and everybody else but he had to do something before he could make the announcement.

I went downstairs satisfied. My dad was in the library reading but I couldn't stop and talk because it was Sarah and I's to to make dinner. We made Chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, and green beans. My favorite foods. Before we even set the table everybody was at the table all nine of us.

 **SKIP MEAL**

I was about to clear the plates for dessert when Jake stood up and said that he had an announcement. He got down on one knee and pulled a little black box out of his pocket and said. "Tara I love you and I want to be with you until the end of time will you marry me?" I told him yes. Then Sarah asked. "Don't you have to date before you get married?" Jake and I looked at each other then we mentally decided I would tell them. "Jake and I have been dating for about five years now." I said. "We didn't know how to tell you guys so we didn't." Jake said. Then the room went silent. I put the ring on and then I continued to get dessert. During dessert nobody talked much except for congratulations because they were all trying to figure out how they didn't know we were dating.

After supper Jake and I went to the library and he sat in one of the big chairs and I sat on his lap. We kissed for a long time. When we pulled away he smiled and said. "I love you." "I love you to." I replied. We smiled at each other and just sat there in the warmth of the fire. We were sitting there and I fell asleep against his muscular chest. The next thing I knew I was awake shaking in fear. Jake was lying next to me. He put his muscular arms around me and we smiled at each other and then I went back to sleep.


End file.
